


Space Soup

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Donna is ill, but she doesn't trust The Doctor's cooking skills...Inspired by a scene from @yaoyaoartblog on Tumblr, which is linked in the "notes" section.





	Space Soup

**Author's Note:**

> [HERE](http://yaoyaoartblog.tumblr.com/post/170576965749/but-youll-feel-better) is a link to the amazing art by @yaoyaoartblog on Tumblr that inspired this.

“I’m not eating any weird space soup, Doctor! What if it turns me green? And would I explain to Mum and Gramps that I’ve grown a second head?”

“But Donnnnaaaaa, only food from Raxacoricofallapatorius might risk turning you green, and it’s highly unlikely that a human body would be able to sustain the energy levels required to facilitate two seperate thought patterns like an Aplan!”

“Oh great, so I wouldn’t have to explain it ‘cos it would kill me first, is that what you’re saying?”

“…It’s highly unlikely that it would happen, unless I somehow confused the salt for the crystalized nanogenes, and they’re kept in the medbay.”

“Remind me never to let you treat me with anything I don’t recognise.”

“But-”

“-Nope, I’m not risking two heads, Spaceman! Besides, you’d never keep up with having two of me to tease you.”

“Aw, there could never be another you, Donna, you’re brilliant!”

“Oh, shut up and pass me the spoon.”


End file.
